Death Heaven
by DeathEater888
Summary: Follow the daily life of the crew on the Airship Death Heaven! No specific time era, steampunk and Airship AU! "They didn't know how they all got there but they were all welcomed with open arms!" SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz, Rated T for Language and some topics. Enjoy! First story! Haha the first chapter has 888 words, Kid would be proud! :)
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this story has no defiant time era it is steampunk, airship AU

Character Age:

Maka: 17 (Engine repair/sub pilot)

Soul: 18 (Pilot/ Captain)

Kid: 19 (Doctor/ Mentor for Patti)

Liz: 17 (Mans the cannons)

Tsubaki: 18 (Assassin does more of the hand to hand combat/ Cook)

BlackStar: 17 (Assassin/ Weapon Specialist)

Patti: 11 (Learning how to man the cannons and how to use different guns)

* * *

Prologue

They all got here differently, not exactly planned but we accepted them with open arms. After 6 months our crew was finally complete!

"MAKA!" Someone screams from the head of the large airship.

"WHAT I AM WORKING ON THE ENGINE!" I scream back, most days were like this.

"FINE SKIP DINNER THEN!" They yell and I spring out of the large engine that was practically eating me, I sprint to the kitchen/dinning room and Tsubaki has her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh, you are not coming into my kitchen like that! Clean yourself up grease ball!" She says and I groan heading to my room.

10 minutes later I emerge from my room in my pilot uniform, everyone wore uniforms during the day but I usually discarded mine when I had to work on the engine.

"Happy?" I hiss and Tsubaki shakes her head with a small smile on her face. Tonight we were having baked pasta with these weird organic meatball things, but it was good so I didn't question it. Tsubaki was the best cook I knew.

"Did you get everything done today?" The captain Soul asks, he was tall, muscular with crimson eyes, fluffy white hair and shark like teeth.

"No! When do I ever get everything done? Not with your constant demands! Maka clean my laundry, fly while I take a nap, Maka, Maka, MAKA!" I say mocking him.

"Well SORRY!" He says fighting back, this wasn't unusual.

"I'm done, I have STUFF to do!" I say discarding the rest of my meal and heading back to the needy engine.

I am once again stuck in the engine in nothing but a pair of shorts and my loose dirty white button up with the sleeve rolled up to my elbow, my legs dangle out of it.

* * *

I let the ship on cruise, for no signs of danger were near and I would be alerted if there were.

Everyone by now was done for the day with the exception of Maka and were now huddled around the poker table. I sigh looking at them and decide to head to see how Maka was coming along.

I walk in the engine room and see Maka's creamy legs sticking out the engine.

"Hey princess!" I say grabbing one of her thighs to scare her.

"SOUL!" She says falling further into the engine.

"SOUL HELP ME OUT!" She yells.

"Nope." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"SOUL!" I scream.

"What?" I say innocently

"Get me the fuck out of here!" She yells, her legs flailing around in the air. I don't give in.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty!" I claim patting them on my brown low v neck shirt that was half tucked into my pants.

"Oh BOO HOO!" She yells, she eventually falls out of the engine, her face practically black, her hands smeared with grease.

"Oh you are going to get it Eater!" She yells and I smirk but that glint in her eyes tells me that she is ready to charge so I sprint out of the engine room with her hot on my heals.

We chase each other till the whole crew is cheering for someone. Eventually Maka won by jumping on my back and smearing her grease covered hands all over my face.

"Okay guys, nothing to see! Time to get to bed we got a long day a head of us." I call as Maka and I race to the bathroom. Despite there being two showers neither one of us wanted to be in the same place as each other curtains or not. I grab my clothes and Maka grabs hers. We push into the bathroom at the same time.

"Get out Eater!"

"No YOU get out Albarn!" I exclaim.

"Nope!" She says heading into a shower closing the curtain behind her and she slings her clothes over the metal bar that holds the thin curtains up.

"Fine then!" I say heading into my own shower.

I finish up as fast as I can, get dressed and I smirk before reaching for all of Maka's clothes.

"SOUL!" She yells for the millionth time today.

Her shower stops and she comes out of the shower only wrapped in a towel.

"You will have to grab them first!" I smirk holding them above my head.

We battle until I accidentally grab her towel and it falls from her body, I quickly drop her clothes and run out of the room.

"Oh you are going to get it EATER!" She yells and I run to my bunk, my face redder than my eyes.

"Soul what just happened?" Kid asks.

"Nothing Kid, nothing at all!" I exclaims and Kid backs up slowly walking out of the room.

Just a normal day on The Airship Death Heaven.

* * *

Review it helps our engine run! :)

DeathHeaven888


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya I'm back! Thank you for all the support it means a lot! :)**

**Do not own Soul Eater in any way! The clothes are here (Everyone wears goggles) www .polyvore stea mpunk /se t?i d=9 4 23 9 13 0 (remove spaces)**

* * *

I woke up remembering last nights events, man why did I steal her clothes! I face palm and groan. Seriously?!

I roll off the top bunk crashing to the floor.

"Man I deserved that!" I groan. Despite being the captain I shared a room with the guys, Tsubaki and Maka shared a room, Liz and Patty shared the last room.

I was always the first one awake, I enjoyed the peace of flying the airship in complete silence, which was a rare thing around here.

But not today, I am surprised to see Maka sitting on the pilots chair with a bagel in hand. The front of her skirt up high enough you could see the tattoo she had that said Courage with little gears around it. It took me 2 years to convince her to get one and I must say it is pretty hot.

"Hey." I say quietly and she jumps slightly taking sight of me.

"Oh hey Soul, about last-"

"Sorry, let's just forget it! Kay?" I say and she nods her head.

She sits there quietly staring out into the open sky.

"Hey Soul!?" She says.

"Yes?"

"Remember how scared I was when I got this tattoo?" She asks chuckling slightly, touching the tattoo lightly.

"Yup, that was a pretty amusing say!" I laugh and she joins in slightly, then I hear my stomach growl.

"I will go get you some cereal, stay here." She says leaving towards the kitchen, not a minute after she leaves I see a familiar black airship and grown, not now! I push the alarm button to wake everyone up and Maka rushes back and looks out the window.

"Fuck!" I hear BlackStar yell as he runs towards the weapon room his chest bare.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty file out of their respective rooms and they rush to their positions, the airship was nearing us and they started to fire.

"Liz, NOW!" Maka screams and she bumps me out of the chair. She grabs a hold of the wheel and the battle begins.

(I am in the process of learning how to write fight scenes and my arm is being weird and it hurts to type so we will just time skip)

The battle was now over and we were forced to dock because they infiltrated us and beat us pretty bad, our food was stolen and money gone.

I had a cut on my forehead and cheek but other than that I was fine. Kid hid with Patty to keep her safe from harm and Liz left the battle with nothing more than a large bruise on her stomach.

BlackStar got a deep cut on his shoulder and Tsubaki got quite a few bruises and a sprained wrist. But most of us got bruises whether we know we have them yet or not.

Maka had a deep cut on her thigh and a matching cut to mine on her cheek, she too had a bruised stomach.

Her wounds were wrapped and patched up as were mine but she was feeling quite feverish so I sent her to bed and everyone but Maka and I went to scavenge for food. We had to thieve everyone once in a while, especially when we started, those were some tough days.

"Soul!" Maka says shooting out of bed. She rushes out her bedroom door before I have time to protest.

I see her scavenging in the kitchen for something and she reaches in a bottom cabinet, diving her small body in so she can reach for something. She pulls out a burlap bag and heads back into her room.

"What did you grab Maka?" I ask.

"I never got a chance to give you your cereal." She says holding out the bag and I realize that we haven't eaten in at least 18 hours.

"No, you need eat to! We will share!" I demand and she grabs some of the dry cereal nibbling on a few pieces before laying down.

"Soul, I am tired."

"Maka, eat!" I say popping some in my mouth.

"Fine." She huffs grabbing a handful, she eats them quickly before shutting her eyes.

"Maka."

"I ate, I am free to sleep!" She says and soon her breathing relaxes and she falls asleep.

I finish the cereal and sit next to her on the bed, stroking her hair slowly. It wasn't often you got to see her like this.

* * *

We walked in after shopping and I put everything away in the kitchen. Thanks to Liz we got enough wallets to buy some food, I felt so terrible about it though.

I was about to head into my room when I saw Soul sitting on the bed with Maka laying down next to him. It wasn't often you would see either of the two like this. I guess I will be sleeping with BlackStar tonight. I smile and head to settle down and chill with everyone.

* * *

Please review it keeps the engine running! :)

I got 888 words again yay! Awesome

DeathEater888


End file.
